


Munchies

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin stuffs his face with weird things and Arthur starts to notice
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019!
> 
> Day 19

Arthur hoped that Merlin wouldn't notice that he stared. They had made plans to go to the Christmas market but the weather was nastier than usual and they had decided to stay in. So far, they had made it through two and a half kitschy Christmas movies and a plate of cookies. 

Merlin was through his second pack of tissues to dry his tears - these were movies, how you could cry at the end when the dark-haired commoner girl married the blond prince, Arthur had no idea - and had polished that plate of cookies almost on his own. Now he was shovelling a yoghurt down and the moment he let go of the spoon, he reached for a slice of salami. 

Merlin couldn't be....could he? Arthur remembered that night where Merlin had sat him down to talk to him about the birds and bees. The magical birds and bees and that they should use protection like every other couple as it could happen - even though it was rare - that a sorcerer and his consort could indeed produce new life. They had been careful, hadn't they?

What if Merlin was really pregnant? Arthur had never dwelled on the fact that he wouldn't produce an heir and now the thought felt new and alien. Was their place even child-friendly and more important child-proof? What would they have to get to make the kid feel at home? Could they even care for it?

"What are you standing there for?" Merlin looked up and asked around a mouthful of crisps. 

"I just..."

"Come here, so we can finish this movie." Merlin beamed.

Did Merlin look different? They said women glowed when they were pregnant, but how about a man? A sorcerer? Were they the same? Slowly, he made his way over and sat next to Merlin carefully.

"What is it?" Merlin threw him a look. "You're acting weird."

"Merlin...if there is anything you want to tell me..."

"Yes, I do, I want to finish this movie."

"No, I mean..."

"What? What is it?" Merlin looked over. 

Taking a deep breath, Arthur rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Merlin...you've been stuffing your face with all kinds of odd things today...and you've been crying over those movies..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Merlin...areyoupregnant?" There, he said it. He needed an answer, so he could start planning. It wasn't nice that Merlin had secrets from him. 

Merlin blinked and then started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?"

"You are!"

"You ate cookies and crisps and yoghurt and salami and all kinds of things and you've been bawling your eyes out at every kitschy Christmas movie we've seen..."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What then?"

Merlin shrugged. "Just a bad case of munchies?" He shoved the plate away and snuggled close to Arthur. "But if I were...would that be so bad?"


End file.
